Demons (Earth-2165)
Demons are malevolent entities that are the corrupted descendents of the many "gods" that were banished by the current Chaos-Gods in a great battle millennia before the universe as we know it came into being: as a results Demons are dedicated to a single purpose - to deprive the Chaos-Gods of their main source of amusement and power - the human race - and enslave them. In order to qualify as a demon a being must exhibit the following traits: * Immortal (all demons are immune to ageing, disease or conventional injury) * Able To Exist In Hell-Dimensions (all demons can exist in the Hell-Dimensions, connected worlds which have entered the human psyche as images of Hell) * Supernatural Powers (all demons possess supernatural power superior to mortal sorcerers but inferior to most other spiritual-beings) *Able To Exist Outside Physical Body Via Possession (all demons can exist outwith their own physical body via possessing another) Origin Long before their was an ordered universe their was the Chaos-Realm, a place of unimaginable horror where many terrible "gods" fought for power - the most powerful of them proved to be Arodnap: the goddess of passion, Ruik - god of ruin and Hjuk - god of strife: these renamed Chaos-Gods banished their defeated siblings into the depths of space and time before they were ultimately banished themselves by the Supreme-Being in order to pave way for a new universe in the form of our own. However some of these fallen "gods" managed to latch onto fledgling dimensions and fed off them like cosmic-leeches, transforming these dimensions into living hells that they would proceed to rule over - thus the first "Hell-Lords" were born and these powerful creatures soon spawned innumerable children of their own: thus the demon species flourished, due to their chaotic origins many of these demons were still ruled by madness and ruin but a few of them began to evolve more calculating mindsets and began to formulate plans of vengeance against the ones who had banished them. After a few centuries of debating the Hell-Lords finally decided that all demons should dedicate themselves to the task of enslaving humanity - thus depriving the Chaos-Gods of their main source of power, although some demons refused to obey most knew better than going against the will of the Hell-Lords and ever since these infernal creatures have been plotting the enslavement of humanity.. Hell-Lords Hell-Lords are the undisputed rulers of demon-kind and are the direct result of corruption caused by the downfall of the ancient "gods" - as a result Hell-Lords have more power than usual for demons and are rightfully feared by both mortal and immortal life: Mickelus (Hell-Lord connected to demonic-flora) Higher-Demons Below the Hell-Lords are the Higher-Demons, often the eldest offspring of a Hell-Lord or lesser-demons that have proven themselves the strongest or most manipulative: Janeolous (daughter of Mickelus) Lesser-Demons Innumerable legions of lesser-demons exist that have no true significance in the Infernal hierarchy but are never the less not beings to be taken lightly as even a lowly imp can be considered greatly superior to your average mortal: Malice (an artificial-imp) Mischief (an imp) Free-Roaming Demons These are unusual but powerful demons that tend to spend more time in the mortal-realm or wnadering across dimensions than in the Hell-Dimensions, they vary in power from lesser-demon status to higher but seldom communicate with other demons and are seen as loners that follow their own agendas: Insomnia (devourer of dreams) Queen Of Sorrow (embodiment of all evil in fiction) Category:Species Category:Inferno Pendragon